Distractions
by ThreeHeadedMonkey8
Summary: "You want to talk about it love?" He asked as she took a sip of the rum. "You really want to hear about my heartbreak?" She asked. "Remember I was close to Bae, or Neal, as well. I never really heard the story of how he passed. I just know he did." She took in a deep breath and told him about everything.
1. Broken

**Author's note: I had this idea in my head. I'm not much of a captainswan fan but I just thought of this so I wrote it down. There will be two chapters. And if you are someone who hates or can't stand either SwanFire or CaptainSwan, then maybe this story isn't for you. This has both SwanFire and CaptainSwan in it. Most stories are only one or the other, or neither. But this one has both. So I hope you enjoy...**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

Emma walked along the beach where she and Neal once walked before he fell through that portal. The moon was shining off the water, there were no clouds in the sky. She held on to Neal's old sword. A tear escaped her eye as she thought of how many times she has lost him. Now he was gone forever thanks to that Wicked Witch. She thought back to when they had finally found him...

_"Neal, he's close." She looked down at her swan necklace. She had found it at Neal's apartment before everyone got their memories back. She was so glad when they had found out he was not a flying monkey. But Zelena had hidden him somewhere in Storybrooke. They didn't know why, but they needed to find him, or really _she_ needed to find him. Henry is really worried about him now that his got his memories back. She was also worried. Because she still does love him even if in one set of memories she only remembers him leaving her to go to jail, and not knowing why. But as soon as she heard Neal could be in trouble, both sides of her memory started getting worried. She loved him._

_Regina had shown her how to enchant something that Neal cared about, so we could find him. So she used the keychain. She didn't think she could enchant Henry. The keychain started glowing brighter. Mary-Margret, David, and Regina were behind her. They were in a basement in some deserted house. It was glowing so bright that she couldn't look at it anymore. "Emma?" She knew that voice._

_"Neal!" She ran up to where his cage was and she held on to the bars. He didn't look so well._

_"Emma, you're back. I've missed you and Henry so much. But you have to go." She was confused. She wasn't going to leave him here to suffer any longer._

_"We're not going anywhere. Henry wants to see you and I can't let you stay here with that Wicked Witch around. We are getting you out of here." She looked to find a look. There wasn't one._

_"Wait." Regina said. We all looked at her. "Zelena. She's somewhere around here. I'll go find her, get him out and meet me back at your apartment." As she says this, she disappears in a cloud of smoke. I turn back to Neal._

_"Where's the lock on this thing?"_

_"There isn't one. It's like the one back on Neverland. You have to reveal a secret. But you all have already revealed your secrets so they technically aren't secrets anymore." Neal sat there like he had lost all hope. Then Emma thought about if there was another way. Then a thought came to mind. With these new memories she has realised new hints about her life, she has a different secret now. One which she didn't completely want to share, but she had to set Neal free._

_"I... I might have a new secret." She looked behind at her parents. Who gave her a smile which told her that she could say anything. She turned around to Neal and looked straight into his brown eyes. She took a breath, yet again she was revealing a dark secret to Neal._

_"When Henry and I had to leave a year ago. I didn't want to leave my family, my home. My life in New York was wonderful. Henry and I had no worries in our life. I had a home, a job, Henry, and a love." Neal looked a bit uncomfortable but he let her continue. "When I thought my life was normal, Hook came to the door of my apartment and tried to..." She realised what she was about to say. She didn't plan to tell anyone about that, they didn't need to know._

_"Emma, what did Hook do to you?" Neal asked, he looked annoyed._

_"He tried to use true loves kiss. It didn't work anyway. So after I kicked him out the door, he shows up at my date with Walsh and starts putting holes into what I thought was my real life. I eventually gave in and drank the potion. It was like waking up from a dream, a really good dream. I realised that it was all a lie, but I didn't want it to end. My life was so good. Then it came time to tell Walsh that I couldn't marry him." She saw the hurt in Neal's eyes." Well I made up some excuse but then he turned into a flying monkey. I realised I was never safe anyway. My secret is, is that I doubted coming back to Storybrooke. At first I didn't want to come back to this crazy life. I didn't want to come back because this life was too hard. Being the saviour was too hard, is too hard. But I came back, Henry would say a hero would come back. I have been using that excuse. It was partially true." She tried to keep back the tears. She knew this would hurt her mother and father that she doubted coming back. "One of the main reasons I came back, was for you." Neal looked confused. "Once Walsh turned into a flying monkey, I realised I was telling myself a lie, that I never truly loved him. I was trying to forget about you. I remember having Henry there my whole life, and every time I looked at him I saw you. I... I still love you." She says with a sad smile. Neal smiled as the cage bars disappeared just like they did in Neverland. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She found her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. It felt good to have him right there with her again. As they broke apart she put her head on his chest._

_"What a lovely reunion." They turned sharply around to find the Wicked Witch standing there. Her parents were already knocked out. "It was nice to hear your deepest secret, saviour."_

_"What do you want?" She asked. She already had Neal's old sword in her hand ready to fight._

_"I need you to be out of the way of my revenge. I can't kill you though, so it will just have to be someone you care about." Before she knew it the sword was out of her hand and in the Witch's. She pushed Neal against the wall and ran him though with the sword._

_"NEAL!" He collapsed on the floor and she ran right over to him with tears in her eyes. "No... Neal this can't be happening... I can't be losing you again." Neal looked up at her._

_"Hey Emma, I love you and Henry so much. I want you to have a happy ending with your family. You will find your home, it won't be like Tallahassee but you will have your family. As long as you have that keychain, I will be with you. Keep on fighting for good Emma. Tell Henry I love him. I love you." She held him in her arms._

_"I love you too." She kissed him one last time before he left. He was gone. For good. She held him close to her as tears streamed out of her eyes._

_"Don't mess with me darling, or the people you care about will die. Wicked always wins." She left with a laugh. Emma looked at Neal and put the keychain around her neck to remind herself of him. How was she going to tell Henry?_

She held the keychain necklace in her hand. Henry is completely heartbroken. She had been in the apartment all day while her parents tried to comfort her with hot chocolate and cinnamon. What they don't realise is that Neal had shown that to her. "What are you doing out here so late Swan?" She hadn't realised she had wondered all the way over to the docks. There was Hook on his ship.

"Why are you up so late?" She said back.

"Same reason as your's love, can't sleep."

"How do you know it's because I can't sleep?" She questioned. She slowly walked closer to the ship.

"Don't you remember? Open book. I also heard about Baelfire, Neal." She had nothing to say about that. "Why not you come and share a drink with me love? I've got rum?" She could tell he was trying to be as gentle and nice as he could. She needed the distraction. A drink would be nice.

"Okay then." She tried to sound annoyed. She made her way up to the deck of his ship. He handed her is flask.

"You want to talk about it love?" He asked as she took a sip of the rum.

"You really want to hear about my heartbreak?" She asked.

"Remember I was close to Bae, or Neal, as well. I never really heard the story of how he passed. I just know he did." She took in a deep breath and told him about everything.

* * *

**Author's note: There's still one more chapter which is CaptainSwan pretty much! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Then fixed

**Author's note: thank you to the followers and those who favourited this story! Here is the last chapter of the two chapters. This is mainly CaptainSwan. Or pretty much CaptainSwan. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **

* * *

"Wow Swan, I never realised you cared so much about him." They were looking out onto the lights of Storybrooke.

"I did. I still do. I love him but now I know that he is gone for good this time. There's nothing I can do." She tried to hold back the tears but her eyes were watery. She heard Hook pull out his sword and it soon was at her neck.

"Looks like you need a distraction, so what about a little sword fight? _I challenge you._" He was challenging her. He knows she never backs down from a challenge. So she takes out Neal's sword and they fight across the deck. This is just what she needs, a good distraction. She hadn't really used a sword since last year, in Neverland. She remembered fighting with Hook back in the Enchanted Forest. But this time it was for fun. They took swings at each other and tried to put each other off guard. Something was up. This seemed a bit too easy, was he going easy on her? They were close to each other their swords clashed.

"Hook are you taking it easy on me?"

"Why would I love?" He was lying.

"You've gone _soft_ Hook." She teased. She knew that it would get him to stop going easy on her. He managed to throw the sword out of her hand and push her up against the mast with his sword close to her neck.

"I have gone soft have I?" They were so close. Both breathing heavily from the battle. He had just beaten her. She couldn't say a thing. "That's what I thought _princess_."

"What are you going to do to me now, _pirate_?" He had her pinned to the mast defenceless. But she was curious on his next move. They looked into each other's eyes and then it happened. He was kissing her. She couldn't do anything but kiss back. It was like the first one, and nowhere near like the second.

"Well you've had your fun now Hook." She tried to sound stern, but she was still a bit shaky from the kiss. "Will you let me go? Or are you going to try and kidnap me or something?"

"I'm not done quite yet love." As he kissed her again. She didn't mind, she needed the distraction. She has always felt a weird connection with Hook. They kissed for about five minutes with her back to the mast. They finally broke apart, she was still holding the collar to his coat and his arms had trapped her to the mast. She let go of his collar and she saw the first bit of sun starting to rise. Was it really that early?"

"Hook will you let me go now?"

"Won't you stay a little longer?" As he gave her a grin. He tried to kiss her again bit she stopped him.

"Hook I'm serious, David will come looking for me if he realises I am gone once he wakes up. If he finds me here he will kill you."

"Whatever you say Swan." He let's her out of his arms and let's her walk free. She goes and picks up Neal's sword.

"Thanks Hook, for the distraction."

"No problem love, I enjoyed it." He smiled and she felt herself smile back as she walked off the ship. She fixed her hair before she headed off home. She did love Neal but now he was gone. Hook loved her... And she still was trying to figure out if she loved him the same way.

"I guess I do." She said to herself.


End file.
